The feature of the disclosure are based on a device for processing a packing material by means of ultrasound according to the preamble of the independent claim. A generic device of said type is known for example from US 2004/0011452 A1. Said document describes an ultrasound-based transverse sealing device for bar packs, which transverse sealing device is composed of a rotating sonotrode and a rotating anvil. Said document however does not specify in any greater detail how the sonotrode and anvil are supposed to be mechanically arranged relative to one another.
The disclosure is based on the object of specifying a compact and robust device. Said object is achieved by means of the features set forth below.